What is scary?
by jadeangel099
Summary: Mito is an only child or so she thinks. Minato and Kushina forgot Naruto existed but is it to late to remember? What happened to Naruto to turn him into X? Who is the boy in the picture? Why did he die? And was it all really a dream? First horror story so don't kill me if it sucks.


**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it?**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

Naruto stood alone with a fox plushy

**Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?**

**Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it**

**But no one keeps a secret**

**No one keeps a secret**

Naruto looked behind him

**Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?**

**They burn in our brains, become a living hell**

**Because everybody tells**

**Everybody tells**

Naruto saw what he was looking for

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it?**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

he smiled sadly at the thing

**Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy**

**Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?**

**I know what you're keeping**

**I know what you're keeping**

He dragged it over to a hole

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it?**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

he tossed it in the hole

**Allison?**

**Yes, Naruto?**

**I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone.**

**I promise.**

**Do you swear on your life?**

**I swear on my life.**

Naruto started bury the thing

**You swore you'd never tell**

**You swore you'd never tell**

**You swore you'd never tell**

**You swore you'd never tell**

The object started pounding on the lid and screaming

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it?**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it?**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it?**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it?**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

**Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

**Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead**

Naruto said putting the final shovelful over it. "You should have kept the secret Miss Allison."

Naruto then walked away from the woman who was screaming six feet under. "yes two can keep a secret if one of us is dead."

_**A week later**_

"that is the third orphanage care taker this year." Minato said. "We'll just have to vacate the premises and we can adopt one of the kids."

Kushina said to minato "I heard from one of the volunteers that it is all because of one kid."

"which kid?" minato asked curiously.

"I think they said his name was Naruto" kushina said.

"Naruto… Naruto… why does that name seem familiar?" minato said to himself.

"that's what I thought too." Kushina said.

"let's take him in" minato said.

"it isn't healthy to grow up with people fearing you for something you didn't do" kushina said.

"alright after I get off of work we can pick up mito then go adopt him" minato said.

_**After minato gets off of work**_

"daddy please don't adopt someone" mito begged her father.

"why don't you want a brother?" minato asked mito.

"because I don't want one" mito said "Plllllleeeeeeeaaaaassssseeee" mito used the famed puppy dog eyes no jutsu on minato.

Minato struggled against it for a full three seconds before he gave in. "alright fine. We won't adopt him. But you have to promise to make friends with him in the academy."

"alright daddy" mito said happily.

_**Day after graduation**_

Mito, ino, sakura, sarumi and hinata were following the mysterious person from class that's name was x.

He's mysterious because every day he gets taller or shorter than the previous day. He wears all black clothes and a mask to cover his face he never shows any skin at all.

No one has ever seen what is under the mask so they decided to follow the boy. They saw him enter the abandoned orphanage and then lock the fence.

"how do we get in?" ino said.

"climb over the fence." Sakura said.

They started to climb the fence before they saw a bunch of people run behind them.

"whoa" mito said.

"let's follow them. Maybe they know how to get in." hinata said.

They followed the path left behind the people and found that there was a place that was broken through. The four girls walked through the gap and saw that the orphanage was still in great condition. They walked in the back door and saw how beautiful. The orphanage seemed. It was like they had walked into a mansion.

The first room was the kitchen. There were tons of knives and a pig looking like it had been just prepared. They went to the next room and saw that it was a stairwell.

"should we go up?" mito asked the other three girls.

Ino grabbed sakura and run up the stairs.

"No better way to find out what's here!" ino said.

When they reached the top of the stairs they saw a door way that had just been cracked.

"did you see that?" hinata asked nervously.

"oh stop that it's probably x just trying to play a trick on us" sakura said.

They walked through the door way and saw a very long passage way with three rooms and a stairwell at the end of the hall.

They walked through the passage way to the first room and opened the door. It was an empty room with absolutely nothing in it.

They then walked to the second room which had a desk and diary at the back.

The five girls went to it and read the first entry.

"they came again last night" mito said.

"they said that they wanted to play a game." Ino said in confusion.

"when I asked what game they said that they would come up with it on the way" sakura said.

Then hinata screamed while pointing at the people who had come out of nowhere and grabbed another person that was not there before. The reason she screamed was because they fazed through the door.

"holy shit!" ino screamed.

"HN!" sarumi shouted.

"they dragged me away while I was kicking. Then they drug me to the usual spot." Mito finished the story. Then looked down at the bottom of the page.

"girls look at this" mito said pointing to the bottom of the page to a part written in blood. "it says no more! something is going on here."

"I'll say! This place really is haunted!" ino said.

"how do you know?" mito said. "it could have been a genjutsu."

"true" ino said.

"we need to check out the entire house." Mito said.

"after all what's the worst that could happen?" sakura said.

"yeah" hinata said.

They exited the room and went to the final room. they went to the door and saw some scratches on the ground.

"that isn't weird at all" sarumi said.

Mito opened the door and walked in. there were two statues of cats. One was made of obsidian with the word remember engraved on it's head and the other of marble. There was a picture of a little boy hugging a little girl that looked strangely familiar.

Mito went to the white cat and poked it.

'_free my master'_ the cat statue said in a raspy voice. Before fading from existence.

"what the…" sarumi said with a dropped jaw before shaking her head "I am just hallucinating."

Mito looked back towards the picture and noticed something different before her eyes widened and she pointed at the picture "where is the boy!"

"what do you mean? It's just a picture of a red haired little girl with blue eyes." Ino said.

"there's something on her shoulder" hinata said.

And indeed there was on the little girl's left shoulder was a translucent hand.

Mito starting to get creeped out walked out of the room and dragged hinata with her.

Before she left she noticed a small picture just by the door with the boy looking horrified by something and just below it in blood that was still dripping it said _'hurry'_ "girls" mito said in a distressed tone. "we should go."

"awww is wittwe mito getting scawed" ino teased in a babyish tone.

"please can we just go" mito pleaded.

"why would someone write 'leave' in blood under a picture of a little boy?" sarumi said.

Mito's blood ran cold before she looked just under the picture where it said hurry just a few seconds ago. Now it said get out.

"we need to leave. Now." Mito said.

"why?" sakura said.

"I can't feel any chakra signatures near us" mito said.

"what!" sarumi said actually sounding frightened.

"c'mon let's-"

Suddenly something was heard being dragged across the ground outside.

"what was that?" ino said.

"we need to go now!" mito said before throwing the door open.

The five girls turned to run to the stairs that lead to the kitchen only to see someone dragging themselves closer to their position.

"**come little girls come to me" **the beaten and bloodied body said in a deep and raspy voice **"sip and savor sip and savor. you will not find a savior."** the body dragged itself towards the group who started to run upstairs. **"you can run but you can't hide." **hinata fell behind the rest of the group before tripping on an uneven board.

"HELP!" hinata screamed as she realized what happened.

"hinata!" mito screamed as she ran to grab her hand.

Ten feet, five feet, two feet, one foot. Just before mito grabbed onto hinata who was trying to get up hinata flew back screaming and leaving claw marks on the hard wood floors.

"HELP M-" hinata's voice was cut off by a sick ripping sound.

"**hahaha little girl with hair so blue has fallen." **A voice that seemed to come from everywhere said. **"you shouldn't have entered this cursed place. Now you will all die, and not even the boy of black can save you. even if you could find your way to the basement to his eternal cage you couldn't free him since it would take the blood of the one who caused this. Sadly you are not that accursed man." ** The voice sighed **"this place will be your eternal prison as it is ours." **

The roof started to cave in so the girls ran towards the closest stairway. The way upstairs.

After they got to the top of the stairs they saw four rooms with each of their names on them. On the far wall there was a picture of the little boy from the painting and he was pure white and under the painting it said dying.

"what do we do?" sakura asked ino.

"we go in" mito said.

"**two will go up one will go down one will stay on this level and two will die while the other two are forced to watch." **The voice said with a sickening glee.

"girls the only thing we can do is hope for the best." Mito said before entering her door.

"see you on the other side" ino said "whichever side it is."

"hn" sarumi said.

"I hope to see you all soon" sakura said in a dark way.

_**With Mito**_

"it's so dark in here" mito said. She fumbled around in the darkness until she found a lever. She flipped the switch up and light's came on slowly building up suspense as she prayed that she wasn't going to die.

Then finally all the light's were on and the lever she had switched to on was discovered to be a tv that was trained on sakura. As she walked towards the sakura tree in the center with sakura blossoms falling to the ground.

"sakura?" mito said in confusion before the machine she was staring at said "target lock on."

"what! No!" mito yelled "don't engage. DO NOT ENGAGE!"

_**With sakura**_

"that tree is so pretty" sakura said with a hint of awe in her voice. She walked closer to the shower of petals.

The petals were so beautiful she just had to walk into it. Just feel the magical blossoms all over her skin.

So she walked right into the petals.

But the petals hurt. They left little paper cuts where ever they touched and there were tousands of the little pink petals. One went inside of her eye and coaxed the other petals to enter her body. Petals went inside of her mouth and cut up her mouth and throat slowly and painfully reaching her stomach then her stomach began to bulge out before it exploded in a gorey mess of pink and crimson.

_**With ino**_

Ino walked into the room and went to the machine that had many screens. The only thing on the desk was a button that said _'don't push unless you want to live.'_ Right after reading that the walls grew spikes before getting closer and closer to her.

Ino tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside. Seeing that the only way to save herself was to press the button. she pressed it and the walls stopped moving. Then the screens turned on to show sarumi unconscious and a large saw starting up. Sarumi started to wake up as the saw lowered.

Ino watched in morbid fascination as her friend was slowly sawed in two. She screamed until she finaly bled out.

_**At the next floor when the two girls met up**_

Mito and ino were both crying into each other's shoulder.

"**this is the second to last floor in the house one of you will die and the other will go home." The voice said**

"you said we couldn't escape!" mito shouted while crying.

"**and that is true. Or is it false? You could get out or you can stay as a monster like those who came before you. by the way the boy who has saved both of your skins. You wanna know somethin' about him?"**

"why the fuck not maybe we can honor him when we get out of here" ino said.

A mirror was in the corner of the room and mito walked to it and looked into it.

In the mirror she saw the boy from the picture on the second floor on the ground in a pool of blood with the words he died carved into him.

Mito touched the mirror and found that it was in fact a painting. She moved the painting to the side and touched the true mirror.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and when mito opened her eyes she screamed.

In the mirror just behind her she saw ino hanging out a few inches above the ground.

Mito turned around and saw that her friend had been dead for a little while.

She turned back to the mirror and saw that the boy from the painting was on the other side as if she was gazing through a window. The boy was pure white and his limbs were gone. Under his eyes were bloody tear stains. But the most startling thing was the fact that he had no eyes. When she looked at the mirror she saw that there was writing and a circle.

"I'm dead" mito read. She looked at the circle and saw a hole in the wall. When she pointed to it the boy from the picture smiled before fading away.

"that was creepy." Mito said then she heard a creaking from the stairway up.

She looked at the stairway and saw the creature from the first floor.

"**you can't escape me little girl."** The beast said. **"now that your guardian angel is gone you will die."**

"no I won't!" mito said with confidence in her voice. "because the boy from the picture told me how to get out!"

"**the demon brat is dead and any magic hold he had eroded with him!"** the beast yelled. **"and you want to know the funny thing? It is your father's fault that he is dead as is your chance to leave alive."**

"NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" mito screamed.

Then she ran to the hole and dived in.

She fell all the way to the basement where she laid in a pool of her own blood and saw she fell right onto hinata's mangled corpse. The corpse rose and grabbed a nearby tattoo thingy and tattooed the words he died onto her exposed collar bone. Then the corpse pulled a lever and she fell onto a bunch of spikes.

Mito's vision slowly went black but the last thing she saw was something grab her and white wings appear out of nowhere. Then the world went dark.

_**In mito's room**_

Mito's head shot up from her pillow and she looked around wildly before she sighed in relief _'it was all a dream_' she thought before she got dressed and left the room. She ran out of her room and yelled good bye to her parents before she left the house for team placements. She passed right by a statue of a cat that was made of obsidian with the word remember on its forehead.

As she passed the statue of the cat she swear she heard something say in raspy voice _'thank you.'_

_**Jade: hope that was good for my first ever horror fic I went through like twenty ideas before this. Any who that is it. Unless you want me to continue?**_


End file.
